white_skiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brynn Willis
Brynn Rhiannon Willis is the heroine and main character of White Skies. Amanda Borst is her best friend. Appearance Brynn has long, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is of an average height for a ninth grader and considered skinny, almost underweight. Pre-White Skies She lived peacefully in the large town of Willis, where she was born, and her father owned it. The Mann family children were her cousins. Up until later, she had no idea that Amanda was her cousin. She didn't know the Willis Talent at this time. Personality History On a normal day, Brynn got off the bus and went into her ostentatious white mansion and asked Lanna if she could go over to Amanda's. Lanna agreed and Brynn left shortly after. Across the street, Amanda invited her in and Brynn began to notice new security in the house. There are weird, obscure windows and cameras and laser alarms. She asks what it's for, but Amanda refuses to talk until they get upstairs and she shuts the curtains. Then, she turns on a light and Brynn yells at her friend in confusion and opens the curtains when she doesn't get a response. To calm herself down, Brynn goes into the bathroom and sits on the couch. She pulls out her iPhone and reads her new text message. It's anonymous, so Brynn wonders how this person got her information. "You must be aware of what is coming! It has nothing to do with you, as long as you stay out of it and heed this warning! The next morning, Brynn woke up almost late for school, and rushed outside to her bus stop. Brynn notices that Amanda was already at her stop across the street, busy texting on her iPhone. It is revealed that Brynn's bus driver is Skye Mackinack's mother, Crissalee Mackinack. Brynn also notices that Amanda's house is dark and she remembers seeing someone acquisitioning through her friend's yard on the antecedent night. She has no idea who it may have been, since it was very gauzy that night. Brynn wasn't too apprehensive, but it aggravated her. The bus picked them both up and Brynn sat next to Amanda. She apologizes for getting angry with her and Amanda accepts the apology. Brynn remembers seeing the glass in the bus. It's the same as the glass in Amanda's windows and screen door. She tells Amanda about the mysterious texts she had been receiving. When Amanda widens her eyes, Brynn takes notice of this. Later, in her Honors Science class, Brynn taps her fingers on the desk, and Breccia Feldspar Stone scolds her for this. Brynn has trouble focusing because she is so busy thinking about the volleyball tryouts. At tryouts, Brynn gets another text, while on the sidelines. It's from Amanda this time! Someone has broken into Amanda's house and Brynn leaves, with Breccia covering for her. At Amanda's house, Brynn meets up with Julianna Borst, Amanda's mom. She tells her about the text from Amanda. Her mom is surprised, but stops herself from saying anything. Brynn enters Amanda's house secretly and finds a camera in Amanda's upstairs hall. She then brings it to the police, but they snatch it from her. Lanna, Brynn's mom, comes to Amanda's house and says that Skye said that Brynn had come here. Bemused, Brynn asks how Skye knew, but Lanna shrugs. After Lanna has left, Brynn finds a "firework" print in the dirt. It's from an Ugg boot! She remembers that the only girl who wears Uggs in the summer is Mackenzy. Brynn says this out loud, on blunder. A random policewoman talks to her and asks what she knows. Brynn notes that the woman speaks like a girl. She asks who she is and the girl simply gives her a business card and tells her to call her. Family Relationships Amanda Borst Amanda is Brynn's best friend who stays with her through everything. They've known each other their whole lives, but as different people. Tyler Mason Brynn and Tyler meet in the Castle, where they have cells next to each other. After a while, they become friends, and Tyler inevitably develops a bit of a crush on her. It is not known if Brynn returns this feeling. When Sofia is ready to release him from her prison in the Castle, Tyler begs for Brynn's release. Sofia agrees and Tyler sacrifices his freedom so Brynn can save Amanda. Later Tyler again sacrifices freedom for Brynn, when Skye catches him, along wit Sofia. Trivia Main Quote Category:Female Characters Category:Willis Family Category:Main Characters Category:Main Female Characters Category:White Skies